shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Bagans
Joshua Bagans (ジョシュアバガン, ''Joshoua Begans'') or other wise known as the Rat in the Hat (帽子のラット, Nezu Doyoni no Hato[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) was the former captain of the Rat Pirates and later to become a member of The Hakuri Pirates, upon the defeat of his crew. Joshua originally was a loyalist to the Bagans Family, but after a heated argument and coming to find out that Joshua was an informant to the marine. He was expelled from the family and now branded the black sheep of the family; he then had gone to work with Necrid Bagans for a short time. But didn’t seem to like Necrid style so he then went rogue, for years he acted as an informant for several other organizations. Until he had come to Sabaody Archipelago, Joshua had found a small crew and a ship. Thus forming the rat pirates and a few months had gone by; his crew seemed to be on the edge. Nothing was going right and they didn’t really seem to know what they were doing. The crew had failed in several they had and one after another they had been captured or killed. So down to only a few men left, Joshua was desperate so he had heard of a massive crew and he thought of a plan to kidnap their captain and thus gaining more muscle and a new ship. Not thinking through with the whole plan, he and his remaining crew members had broken into the Mother Hakuri and managed to get to Demetrius’s quarters. But as the doors shut behind Joshua, his crew members were left in the hallways and thus they met their end. Leaving only Joshua and as the man finally gave up, Demetrius had given him a new hope. He offered Joshua to join the crew and because of his devil fruit, Joshua would be best at being one of Demetrius’s spies. So the deal was struck and from then on Joshua is an informant for Demetrius and also acts as an assassin, because of his ability to get into any place. Thus earning himself a bounty of 78,000,000 for the crimes he has committed as: Forming the Rat pirates, their crimes as the captain of the crew and the barely defeat of captain Shu. Joining up with the Hakuri crew and doing crimes as member of the crew, his assassinations of certain figures. His most famous crime is breaking into G-3 and stealing countless items from marines and murdering one of the higher ranking officers. With this Joshua sets out to gain fame and fortune, by becoming the world greatest assassin. Appearance During his days as member and living at the Bagan's mansion, Joshua often would have worn different suits. Often he would have been seen in a black button up shirt, leaving the first three unbutton revealing his chest. He had a sliver tied loosen around his neck and a suit jacket draped over his shoulders. He had a pair of black dress pants and shoes to match, along with his signature hat with an Ace of spades and a 2 of spades in the rim of the hat. His hair was slicked back and he often would have carried a cane with him. After he was expelled and his time as the captain of the rat pirates, he seemed to have been in a hybird form most of the times. He had a black tank top, with a pair of blue jeans and boots. He had a captain's jacket with his personal jolly roger on the back of it, he kept a sword on a white sash around his waist. But often he was seen with a tail and rat claw like hands, but he still kept his signature hat, but he had added to cross buttons to the rim of the hat. He also had gotten his ears pierce with two black disc like earrings. Now currently, he had grown taller and he had let his hair grow out a bit. With some facial hair on his chin and a small soul patch, he also had gotten more muscular. In terms of clothing he now wears a black button shirt with the first three unbutton as before, he now has a pair of black dress pants and shoes. He kept his signature top hat and he added a small button with the hakuri's jolly roger. He has a silver sash on his waist, and now he is often seen with a rats tail. Depending on the climate and area he is in, he might be seen in a black fur coat with a sliver trim or in a shorter sleeve shirt and shorts. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Ranshi & Tanshi's Division Category:Former Captain Category:Bagans (Family) Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User